Sebastian's Day Off
by XxDemonicEnjeruxX
Summary: That day Ciel promised to Grell comes back to haunt Sebastian.


It was a dark and rather slow day inside the Phantomhive manor. Ciel had caught chicken pox and was fast asleep, although it was almost one in the afternoon and gorgeous outside. Perhaps the medicine Sebastian gave him was too strong. Sebastian had just shooed off the harassing Grell and was ready to start preparing lunch. That's when he realized the young master was not awake nor in the shape to eat.

"Hmm.," he said rather puzzled, "Perhaps I should go check on those three numb-skulls who 'help' around." So he stalked off to the kitchen to try and find Bardroy. He figured something had to have blown up by now given Bardroy's nature.

When Sebastian reached the kitchen he was awestruck. Nothing was blown up or burning and most shocking of all was Bardroy was nowhere to be found.

"How peculiar. I shall just go and find Mey-Rin. Maybe there's something broken I can fix." Once again he sauntered off to try and find another one of the Phantomhive's 'helpers.'

"What!?" He exclaimed in such a fashion he thought he might have woken the young master. He waited for a call or for the bell to ring, but he got silence in return. "Phew. But, where is that ditzy maid?...I guess I'll go find Finnian."  
He made his way out of the manor to look for the gardener who adored being outdoors more than anything. It was a glorious sun-shiny day.., a day Sebastian could careless for but Finny would surely enjoy. After a super-fast demon run around the house and yard he found Finny nowhere.

"What the hell! Where are they?!" Sebastian was getting really angry now. How dare they leave without his permission! "I will track them down and...!"

"I believe the young master gave them the day to go into town." interrupted a familiar voice that was rarely heard.

"Tanaka, what do you mean the young master gave them the day to go into town?!"

"Precisely what I said Sebastian, after you sent him to bed last night he called me in to tell them he gave them and Pluto the day to go into..." then Tanaka whooshed back into his little, barely human self.

"Hmmm, so...I suppose I have the day off too then." Sebastian was stumped. For once no one was trying to kidnap Ciel or kill him. Not even the blasted Pluto was around to try and start a fire. There was no cleaning left to do because when you're one hell of a butler, the mansion is clean before morning comes. There was no reason for him to bake a dessert because of Ciels sickly hood. "What is there to do when every thing's done?"

"Oh Bassy!? Where are you my sweet Bassy-kins?" This voice made Sebastian want to rip trees from the ground.

It was Grell Sutcliff. The man who thought for sure he was a woman and had the biggest crush on Sebastian. Sebastian whooshed inside of the manor to find Grell standing there in a rather sexual position as always. Grell was wearing a long, flowy, red dress and a black bow in his long red hair. He had changed since Sebastian shooed him away a fewhours ago.

"Grell, didn't I just chase you away?" Sebastian said in his serious, not-in-the-mood-to-be-bothered voice.

"Well Bassy, I just remembered Ciel promised me a whole day of you to myself! And on top of that I can do what ever I want with you." He said this with a flirtatious voice and wink.

"The young master never told me of such things, go Grell now."

"Well, as much as you may want me to I heard you say about your day off. And I couldn't help but notice you needed something to do...That's where I come in! Oh Bassy please let me take you around and I promise I won't kiss you with full tongue!"

"No."

"Okay.., well what about partial tongue?!"

"Grell get out of here now." His eyes were glowing their demonious red color.

Grell started stomping and crying about.

"Bassy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Grell was screaming now. Sebastian was quick to swoop over and place his hand over his mouth.

"BE QUIET! Or you'll wake the young master!"

Grell started mumbling something, but Sebastian couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"I'm going to move my hand now, quietly say what you wish." Sebastian said this with such a demonic hiss Grell's excitement was barely hidden.

"I said, if you don't let me take you out and kiss you once I'll be quick to wake your master and you'll be left to handle such a fussy child."

Sebastian thought that could work. It avoided being out with Grell and it would give him something to do, but on the other hand Ciel was a lot grumpier than usual. Sebastian figured Tanaka could take care of anything just in case. But, he was entitled to make sure his tasty soul stayed free from harm, it was after all in his contract. What to do.

"Fine Grell, but, these are my terms we stay close to the mansion area and if you try to kiss me...well," he said this with his sexy demon smile that drove Grell wild, "Just don't try to do it."

Grell started dancing his happy dance and Sebastian started shaking his head wondering why on Earth he would agree to this.

"Well, lets go already Grell. Your 'precious time' is being lost as we speak."

"Aghhh! You're right Bassy! Quickly off we go!" Grell grabbed Sebastian's arm and started running and talking about plans. Sebastian looked at his pocket watch as they were running. The time was 2:15. He figured he would be back by 5 at the latest with Grell being all over him.  
They started at the clothes store because Grell insisted on saying Sebastian needed a red tie.

"Why exactly do I need a red tie? I'm in my work clothes and I mustn't change."

"Precisely Bassy, your 'working' clothes. You've got the day off so enjoy it! Brighten your day with a little red you black demon you." So Grell drug him into the store and bought a red tie for Sebastian even though he just stuffed it in his pocket.

"Red, haha! How absurd. What a fool for thinking I would wear such a thing!" He laughed silently in his head at the thought.

They then went to the theater where they saw a stage production of Romeo and Juliet and Grell whispered every line into Sebastian's ear hoping to seduce him. It failed terribly, mostly because Sebastian slept through it. After the show was over Grell whisked Sebastian over to a fancy restaurant and tipped the waiters to give them a private room. Inside the private room Grell insisted on sitting right next to Sebastian. A few hours later Grell got enough wine into Sebastian he thought for sure he could seduce him. It failed, just like every other attempt Grell made. It was useless. Grell could never win. Grell began crying on the floor claiming Bassy didn't love him and never would. After listening to the dreadful crying for what seemed like an eternity in demon years, Sebastian glided over to Grell and swooped him up and kissed him gently on the lips.

Grell who was in shock instantly began kissing him back. But, by then Sebastian had already pulled away and was wiping off his lips.

"Oh Bassy! You're such a passionate kisser! I only wish you would let me try the rest of you!" Sebastian rolled his eyes at the comment and began walking back to the manor. Grell just sat there on the private rooms floor laughing and giggling like the strange reaper he was.

When Sebastian returned home he checked his pocket watch again. It was almost midnight.

"Oh that blasted Grell! How I would love to go back and rip that fools head off! The young master will surely have some words for me tomorrow!" Sebastian entered the dark manor quietly...until he tripped on a human-formed Pluto. Tanaka entered the room and quickly shushed Pluto.

"Sebastian why might you be out so late?"

"It was that pesky Grell...and I hate that stupid mutt. Dogs in all forms are stupid." He kicked Pluto and walked off to his room. He lied there looking at the ceiling because when you're one hell of a butler when is there time to rest? As he was lying there deciding where to clean first in the manor tonight the kiss he shared with Grell popped in his head. He got up off the bed and put on a fresh suit. He just kept reliving the moment and he wasn't even sure if it was because he disliked it or if it was because it..., pleased him. He started laughing at all the thoughts he was having. One thing he knew for sure though, was only his next day off would tell.


End file.
